Le Cycle
by Nevermind555
Summary: La vie et les devoirs d'un Griffon, Juge des Enfers. OS.


**Le Cycle**

Minos écoutait d'une oreille attentive les paroles de son Procureur. Rune énumérait les péchés d'une voix lente et posée - la force de l'habitude. La procédure était toujours la même, immuable depuis des temps séculaires. Rien, pas même la multitudes de guerres sanglantes au détour d'un quelconque sursaut d'orgueil divin, n'était parvenu à enrayer la machine ainsi rodée.

Rune énumérait, Minos jugeait. C'était son rôle. Surplombant le Procureur - aussi bien dans la position physique que hiérarchique, Minos ne laissait rien passer dans les prunelles qui fixaient l'âme jusqu'à la trame, la dépossédant de son semblant de parure. Il pouvait occasionnellement percevoir ce qui semblait être un ultime frémissement de vie - cette chose à laquelle les humains de toute nature étaient effroyablement attachés. Il y mettait fin par une seule parole, condamnant irrémédiablement la dernière étincelle rebelle. Sa voix était aussi posée que celle de Rune, l'accent rude en moins. Les mots coulaient tel un bandeau de velours sombre hors des lèvres du Juge. Il y avait néanmoins quelque chose de terriblement doux-amer dans la voix de Minos, qui pouvait provoquer l'effet d'une magnifique caresse à contre-poil. Minos avait toujours eu cette voix superbe - un véritable trait de noblesse. Son port, altier, rappelait parfaitement sous quelle étoile il était né.

Bien plus que le décor, déjà imposant, du Tribunal : ses sombres boiseries, son aspect figé et dur, ses murs entre lesquels le silence faisait rebond, Minos imposait bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans la salle. Impeccable, dans sa tenue d'office, masque impénétrable plaqué sur le visage, le Juge aux cheveux argentés ne laissait rien passer.

Les crimes qu'il jugeait, interminable procession des perversions humaines de toute nature, allant du péché d'orgueil au mensonge rudimentaire, représentaient l'essentiel de la tâche qui lui était dévolue par Hadès lui-même. Le Premier Tribunal était un exemple de fonctionnement, aux rouages terriblement efficaces. Il avait toujours été un exemple inspirant les autres instances. Minos ne s'en targuait d'aucune fierté ; il avait toujours été d'un support neutre.

* * *

Hadès avait un profond attachement pour ses Spectres quels qu'ils soient... s'adressant à eux dans des termes extrêmement doux, les ornant de mots révélant son affection divine à leur égard, il semblait le plus affecté des dieux lorsqu'on évoquait la perte de l'un d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'une guerre s'annonçait - pour des motifs qui semblaient échapper à une grande partie de l'audience - Minos était prié de délaisser ses fonctions premières pour défendre la vaste étendue de territoires qui composait les Enfers. Y pénétrer relevait déjà de la prouesse !... Minos était toujours surpris de constater avec quelle habilité certains adversaires parvenaient jusqu'aux confins les plus reculés des Enfers. Sans parler des stratagèmes utilisés pour y parvenir et qui s'apparentaient plutôt à de la folie pure qu'à un acte de bravoure bien senti.

* * *

Le Juge avait toujours apprécié ses dons de marionnettiste. Manipuler le corps de l'autre sur un simple mouvement de doigts avait quelque chose de terriblement divin en soi.

La plupart du temps, il se livrait à de l'improvisation, découvrant un effet inattendu au détour d'un mouvement de phalange. Ceci le régalait, tout bonnement.

Avec le temps et les batailles qui s'enchaînaient, le Griffon avait peaufiné ses techniques, finissant par savoir exactement quel serait le résultat de tel mouvement de main ou de doigt.

La vie de ses adversaires ne tenait, littéralement, qu'à un ou plusieurs fils. La technique était imparable ; un piège bien éprouvé. Sans intervention extérieure, aucune chance d'y échapper.

Minos avait mis des années pour acquérir ses techniques lui permettant de jouer de ses fils avec la vie d'autrui. Il dut apprendre à doser ses gestes selon l'effet recherché. Par la force des choses, le Juge était devenu très calé en anatomie humaine !... il savait exactement quelles conséquences pouvaient résulter d'une pression/torsion sur tel ou tel os, quelle résistance pouvait représenter la masse musculaire des Saints ennemis. Il pouvait également adapter sa technique à l'effet souhaité : maintenir un adversaire au sol en l'immobilisant, lui infliger des dommages visant à le placer hors jeu, le torturer longuement ou abréger sa vie d'un simple mouvement du poing, tordant ainsi les corps dans des spasmes ultimes et douloureux, accompagnés de craquements sinistres des os rompus ou broyés. Les usages étaient légion et Minos en était l'artiste, notoirement connu. Dans les rangs des Spectres, Minos bénéficiait d'un écho particulier ; les surclassant tous.

* * *

Le Griffon aux cheveux argentés était capable, sous le calme et la noblesse apparente, d'accès de colère spectaculaires et totalement imprévisibles, y compris contre les Spectres de ses propres rangs. Il les envoyait percuter le décor d'un simple coup d'ailes, balayant les corps comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. La force et la puissance du Griffon ne laissaient place à aucun doute quant aux dommages qu'il était capable d'infliger lors d'un violent coup de sang !... La prétendue douceur, perceptible notamment dans sa voix posée, n'était en fait qu'un leurre dont Minos savait user et qui était, par la force de l'exercice, devenue une habitude. La noblesse, elle, ne tenait qu'à ses racines norvégiennes ainsi qu'à la façon dont s'exprimait son langage corporel.

Toujours était-il que Minos dégageait une aura bien particulière qui pouvait attirer l'attention, sans que l'on puisse vraiment cerner la plupart de ses pensées. La lourde frange qui camouflait le regard appuyé mais las du Griffon faisait partie de la longue partie de cache-cache entre le Juge et les âmes. Aucune connection n'y était permise. Le Juge, du haut de sa suprématie, n'avait pas à se préoccuper du sort des larves qui courraient sur cette Terre ; c'était sur l'estrade de son Tribunal qu'il les attendait, les savourant toutes dans un superbe revers de fortune nommé couramment la Mort.

* * *

Après avoir présidé ou avoir donné la chasse à quelques intrus, Minos aimait à se retirer dans son boudoir. Là, les teintes étaient chatoyantes, le velours noir succédant à celui vermeil. Le Juge, dont le travail n'avait pas de fin, trouvait enfin un semblant de repos, posant son corps rompu dans le moelleux d'un fauteuil. Repos de courte durée, hélàs... il y avait toujours de l'ouvrage aux Enfers.

Dans son cocon, Minos jouissait de plaisirs simples allant de la satisfaction à sentir descendre le long de sa gorge le souffle brûlant d'un thé fumant à celui de choisir avec attention ses marionnettes en vue de sa prochaine pièce sadique.

* * *

Récemment, Minos s'était vu attribuer une charge supplémentaire visant à revoir la copie de certains jugements prononcés par ses frères. La tâche était ardue car il fallait argumenter, sans pour autant blesser l'orgueil de l'un ou l'autre de ces messieurs. Si Minos savait manier la fierté d'Aiacos, il n'en allait pas de même avec la violence affichée de Rhadamanthys, ce dernier souhaitant, en effet, toujours avoir le dernier mot. Debout dans le couloir de l'un ou l'autre des Tribunaux, robes d'office glissées sur leur surplis, la discussion pouvait durer des heures en faveur d'un argumentaire animé. Minos se devait de trancher, renvoyant ses frères, généralement mécontents, dans leur Tribunal respectif. Minos en revenait généralement rompu, bien plus que s'il avait dû juger une centaine d'âmes à la fois ou mener guerre dans des contrées ennemies !...

* * *

Même si Minos s'en sortait très bien avec la rigueur des tâches administratives, il se portait régulièrement volontaire pour se rendre sur un quelconque champ de bataille, jouant là de tout son talent de marionnettiste, rompant les corps de façon morbide, avec la dernière des cruautés s'il s'agissait d'un Saint !... Le chef de troupe ne manquait jamais l'occasion de dévaster bien au-delà de ce qui lui avait été recommandé, faisant couler le sang plus que de raison, donnant libre-cours à son penchant le plus sadique dans des actes de barbarie inouïe. La noblesse tout entière s'envolait, faisant place à un Griffon sanguinaire dont le plaisir ultime était de rompre toute vie, laissant derrière lui des monceaux de cadavres parmi les ruines. Sa tâche accomplie, il regagnait le confort de son Tribunal.

* * *

Dans ses rares moments de loisirs, il lui arrivait de se rendre jusqu'à la cascade de sang, lieu qu'il disait autant symbolique que poétique, s'asseyant là pour contempler le flot ininterrompu du fleuve carmin. D'un battement d'ailes, il regagnait alors Tolomea, son domaine, se laissant aller à quelques soins et cajoleries de la part de son armée de Soeurs Noires, toutes vouées à son corps dans une adoration muette. Il appréciait de les voir s'activer en sa demeure ; présences discrètes, ô combien indispensables. En outre, elles ne faillissaient jamais à leur devoir, sous peine de lourdes réprobations allant de la plus légère réprimande à la punition corporelle redoutée. Concernant cette dernière, l'inspiration était libre !... et d'imagination, Minos ne manquait pas.


End file.
